Ascelin
"The world must have balance. Just as light has a shadow. But even a single candle shines in the darkness." Ascelin Date of Birth: November 880 S.A. Place of Birth: Arnon, Sinaria Date of Death: 3 T.A. (aged 123) Gender: Male Father: Ancel Mother: Kelda Brother: AXXX Spouse: Samara (deceased 971 S.A.) Master: Briac (Sapphire Sigrain) 891-901 S.A. Apprentices: Darian (902-912 S.A.); Raziel (913-923); Tamir (924-934); 935-945; 946-956; 957-967. Rank/Craft: Dragonmaster Titles: The Old One (Dragons); High Master (982-6) Skills: SAD; Elvish (spoken & written); Dwarvish (spoken & written); knowledge of the Dark Path; remote viewing. Physical Description * Height: 6’ 4” * Hair: Silver (Brown when younger) * Eyes: Blue * Distinguishing Features: Master Ascelin is a tall man, at over six feet tall. His silver hair extends just below his shoulders and is worn loose, sometimes giving him a rather wild appearance. He has penetrating blue eyes, but they are softened by the wrinkles at the corners, caused by smiling. He has a ring on his left hand, which he was given by Samara for their wedding. The stone in the ring is the same colour as Timorain's hide, as is the hilt of his sword, known as Dragonflame. He used his ability to track other Riders to discover what happened to Shaina after her fight with Alira. Master Ascelin is known as a warm, kind-hearted man, and is liked by students and masters alike. Nevertheless, he is not incapable of getting angry, although he never expresses his anger physically. Like Caelan, he is a just man and has an uncanny knack for getting to the truth of the matter. Because of his heightened empathic skills, he is able to speak to all dragons, although this is not accompanied by the other telepathic abilities that Shaina has, with the exception of Farsight. Awards and Honours * Monarch’s Thanks (posthumous) Life Story Ascelin was born and raised in the Eastern Duchy of Arnon. He showed his aptitude early on, not surprising considering both his parents were Dragonriders. Growing up, he was particularly close to his older brother who was killed in the second of the Dark Wars while Ascelin was training as a Rider. Whilst on the island, he met and fell in love with another Rider, named Samara, who tragically died in 971 S.A. of a wasting disease, just three years after their marriage. He travelled for ten years after that, spending time with the Elves, and with the Dwarves. Later, he travelled north. When his master, who had become the headmaster, died, he returned to the Sichona to take his place as headmaster. His grandfather was the eldest son of Corline, who was one of the four founders of the Sichona. He is the headmaster of the Sichona and “primus inter pares” on the Riders’ Council. Relationships Parents: XXXX AXXX: XXXX Briac: XXXX Samara: The two were married in 968 S.A. When she died, he was so burdened by grief that he tried to convince himself that there was a way he could have saved her, even to the point where he began studying the Dark Path and was almost lost to it. Category:Male Characters Category:Dragonriders Category:Masters